


To Tweet or Not to Tweet

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jensen gets even, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, Teasing Jared, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking to distract Jensen from the stress of his current arc Jared decides to post something on Twitter that he knows will get back to his co-star so he's expecting to be confronted by an unhappy boyfriend...he's not so happy when Jensen gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tweet or Not to Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not so much except for some mild language in this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything & this was written for enjoyment, nothing more.
> 
> Author Note: While I'm deciding on a new AU J2 chapter fic and a 1-shot, the muse did this short one the day Jared Tweeted that photo of Jensen.
> 
> Thanks to xdarlingnickyx for the beta work.

**To Tweet or Not to Tweet**

“He’s gonna kill you.”

Leaning back in the make-up chair to offer an innocent smile to one of the girls, looking to “bruise” Sam’s face for the next scene, Jared Padalecki held out the phone he’d just used to put up his latest Twitter post.

It had taken a lot of begging, pleading and the solemn promise to do a public appearance at a charity event of her choosing to finally get Donna Ackles to give him a few pictures from his co-star’s early life, including his not-so-proud-to-admit-to-now modeling days.

Jared had been holding off on posting the one where Jensen was in a Boy Scout uniform until he had some feeling there was a good enough reason, and that very day, he felt he had found one. Of course he knew Jensen would never see it; Jensen did not do social media, so he’d have to leave it up to Misha, or Mark, or one of the former guest stars who used Twitter, able to text Jensen, to reveal what had just been done.

“Jensen doesn’t play on Twitter unless he’s with me, then he looks at it as if it’s an alien…or a demon, so I think I’m safe,” he returned with confidence as he settled back to finish his make-up, waiting for the Twitter-crazy Angel on set to see his post, then hightailing it to show his too-tense co-star.

Ever since the more Dean-centric arc began to heat up, Jensen was getting even more tense than ever. It was taking a lot more work on Jared’s part to even get a small smile out of his co-star, best friend, roommate and boyfriend. So after Jensen had growled at an innocent PA that morning Jared made a decision that it was time to pull out the big guns.

He’d distract Jensen one way or another, even if it might end up with him sleeping in the guest room, or out on the sofa, over the weekend.

Since both Misha Collins and Mark Sheppard were filming that week, the 6’4” Texan knew it wouldn’t take long for Jensen to find out about that Boy Scout photo, the one being retweeted and shared all over Twitter - and probably on Facebook too - if Jared knew their fans.

“Just remember to duck because covering real bruises isn’t as easy as making fake ones,” the make-up girl pointed out with a fond sigh, used to Jared’s pranks by now, but she had thought there would be a stop pulling them on Jensen after that one joke had blown up in his face a few years earlier.

With Jared’s scene up next, he walked to set, seeing Jensen leafing through a script with a scowl on his normally relaxed and smiling, rugged face; he guessed Misha hadn’t been around yet.

“Hey,” Because their relationship wasn’t out in the public as of yet, Jared had to resist the urge to touch more than a casual hand on that shoulder close-by, frowning when Jensen actually tensed up. “We filming this scene together?” He thought this was a solo one, but maybe Robbie had decided to switch scenes…which might be bad since Jared hadn’t studied those lines as of this minute.

“No, just wanted to be here.” Jensen didn’t look up, his voice still in Dean’s tone; before Jared could move his hand, he'd reached back to lightly squeeze the hand still on his shoulder. “I promised I wouldn’t snarl at the crew anymore today if they let me sit behind the scenes to watch your scene.”

“Gee, no pressure for me then,” Jared laughed as he walked over to let the stunt guys and Robbie walk him through the scene. He knew the scene so his attention kept moving to where Jensen was sitting calmly. Too calmly really, given how tense he had been for a long while.

He was about to text his friend, since the crew was still setting up, when his phone vibrated, letting him know he’d gotten an alert from either a phone text or his Twitter account. Expecting it to be a smart remark from Misha over that photo of Jensen, Jared was smiling as he pulled his phone out only to nearly drop it. “Shit.”

The Tweet was from an account he had been following, but never expecting to see it become active in his lifetime, or unless hell froze over. Yet now he was staring at a photo of himself as a toddler sitting in a mud puddle happily covering himself with it.

Oh, this was not good. As Jared’s stomach sank, he lifted his eyes to look, but Jensen’s focus was back on the script in his hands.

Hearing his name called, Jared was quick to lose his phone, concentrating on filming. It was a simple scene; he knew it backwards and forwards, but for some reason he kept getting distracted because his damn phone kept vibrating, when it had been on silence.

It took several takes before he nailed the scene; thankfully, it was soon time for lunch, Jared making an excuse to grab something from the lunch truck to take back to his trailer. He was hungry, but he was more interested in what the hell had blown his phone up, since it only went off incessantly like that when he and Misha got into a Twitter war, or he live tweeted during an episode.

“Have you seen Jensen?” he asked Clif on his way back to his trailer, wondering if he shouldn’t detour to Jensen’s; if his friend was still in a sour mood, he thought he’d better wait.

“He grabbed lunch and growled something about eating, showering and trying to sleep before you guys were needed on set,” their bodyguard replied, eyeing Jared curiously before shaking his head. Before going along his way, he paused to look back. “Jared? I don’t wanna be breaking you two up if this turns into another confetti war.”

“Huh?” Jared went blank on what that had meant. His trailer seemed empty, too quiet; usually it had both of them contained during lunch, or they’d share Jensen’s during their breaks. As he sat down on the sofa, taking a bite of sandwich, he pulled his phone out. Instantly, Jared thought for sure he’d be found dead on the floor after choking on his lunch. “Oh my God!”

His phone had been blown up by several, more than ten, Tweets with pictures of him at various ages. Now, while that wasn’t a serious issue, it had become quite serious when every single one of them could be used as definitive blackmail material by Misha, or even Sebastian. Or worse Osric, since these were photos of Jared that he had some inkling his mother had sworn to destroy.

He felt his head go fuzzy as he stared at a photo of when he was around thirteen with a hot pink T-shirt on and Hawaiian shorts that Jeff had dared him to wear.

Jared’s fingers were shaking as he finally got the feeling back, sending a direct message to the rarely used Twitter account. ‘ _How?_ ’

It wasn’t a minute later when he saw the response pop up. ‘ _How what_?’

‘ _How the hell’d you get those_?’ He sent back, imagining the smirk that was probably being given by the user.

‘ _What’s wrong with ‘em_?’ The message asked in return. Even though the laughing emoticon wasn’t supplied, Jared could almost hear the laugh. ‘ _I think you looked cute in pink and the Power Ranger outfit was classic_.’

Jared dropped his face into his hands with a groan, vowing to kill his sister if this had been her fault. ‘ _Misha or Mark will never let me live these down.’_

_‘Ya think? Osric wants the teddy bear one blown up into a poster for the next con_.’

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jared hissed, stomach dropping, as he began to fear he might have pushed his luck a bit too far this time. He’d been prepared to have an angry, blushing and embarrassed Jensen in his face over that photo, but this was something totally different. He tended to forget how devious his co-star could be when looking for revenge. ‘ _How?_ ’ He sent back, still confused at how those photos had even gotten out of the vault that was his mother’s photo books.

“You’re not the only one who can make a promise to our mothers. And yours was only too happy to supply me with some of her better ones of you.”

The voice was unexpected since it came from the rear of Jared’s trailer. He would later refuse to admit that he had actually yelped in surprise, shooting to his feet, turning to witness Jensen leaning in the doorway leading to the bedroom; there was a slow smirk curving his lips and a teasing glint in green eyes.

“You…Mom…what did you have to promise?” Jared asked after several moments of trying to bring his brain back together.

“That I’d make sure you showed up for her social club’s next barbecue in June.” Jensen rolled his eyes while letting his own phone drop to the counter, walking toward Jared slowly in a way that was pure “Jensen”. “I also might’ve promised to sing...something.”

That was more shocking to Jared than his anti-social media friend actually using the account they’d started as a way for Jensen to lurk without being obvious that it was him. “You promised to sing? You hate singing in public,” he pointed out, a little more worried since Jensen was right there…had been in his trailer all along. The expression he had on could either mean...amusement, annoyance or being plain ole furious.

“Yeah, well, I wanted embarrassing photos to play with. And it was either make a few promises to Sherri or resort to calling Chad. I, uh...didn’t think either of us was that desperate.” Jensen gestured as he stepped closer, watching Jared’s face before reaching up to run a finger over his cheek, leaning in more. “Not so fun to have something like that show up online, is it, Jay?” he asked softly, lips near Jared’s ear, able to sense a tension now since Jared wasn’t sure what he would do.

“I just wanted to distract you a little,” Jared mumbled, seeing the point and guessing he’d be getting a scathing phone call from his mother before the night was over. “I didn’t mean to make you mad or…whoa!”

As Jared fell back to the sofa, after firm fingers had pressed against his chest, Jensen lowered himself down to straddle his lap. “Didn’t say I was mad, Jay. I just thought you should get a taste of your own medicine, because sometimes I don’t think that you think before you make posts on that thing.” Jensen looked into hazel eyes that were part confused, part hopeful that he wasn’t in trouble, smiling sheepishly. “I know you’re worried about me and were trying to help…that was why I decided to play on Twitter instead of making you sleep on the sofa all weekend.”

“God, you really could be more dangerous on that thing than Misha is...if you had good-enough reason,” Jared muttered, tipping his head back to allow Jensen’s mouth access to his neck; both men knew it was a particularly sensitive spot for Jared. “People would flip if they knew that was you cyber-stalking me.”

“If you’d stop inciting wars with people on that thing, I’d have more time to play with you. Do you know much it takes to keep you outta trouble?” Jensen still shuddered the first time he’d actually used that Twitter-contraption, after an innocent comment Jared had posted was taken out of context. He had become genuinely pissed off at the flaming his boyfriend had gone through. “As a matter of fact, I think I need to play with you more so you don’t have time to Tweet or Twitter or whatever they call it.” He started raking teeth over Jared’s collarbone, feeling a subtle shudder coursing through the body beneath him. “Maybe to teach you not to play with fire I should teach you another kind of lesson all weekend?”

“Uh-huh,” Jared couldn’t agree more with that, body arching up as he felt skilled fingers slipping down between them...and he may have whined a little bit. “We’ve gotta be back on set in ten minutes,” he warned, wanting to give in to Jensen’s teasing; he knew his boyfriend could bring him off in less time than that, but it could prove difficult to explain to wardrobe if he had to make a sudden change. “Can’t…God, Jen…this is Sam’s outfit and…”

“Yeah, I know, babe.” Jensen smiled, voice a low heavy purr as he licked a spot on Jared’s neck before biting with just enough force to mark but not draw blood; he loved the ways Jared moved under him, reveling in the sounds he could hear uttered. “You’re gonna remember this the rest of the day. You’re gonna remember me touching you, kissing you and how good it’s gonna be when we get home…unless you post one more photo of me from those days...then I might have to spank your ass senseless before making you come,” he added in the low sexy voice that Jensen knew could make Jared hard in a heartbeat. “Clear?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Jared was shaking with need, wondering how much trouble he’d be in if Sam had to change clothes, as Jensen chuckled softly before kissing him. “I’ll take it down as soon as I can think again.”

Jensen deepened the kiss, reluctantly pulling away before they both needed to explain to wardrobe why they should require new jeans. “Leave it.” He decided, familiar with Jared’s pranks, never truly upset about the fervor, not like he had been when Mark had swung by to show him. “Just make sure it’s the last one from my modeling days you post, because your Momma gave me a lot more photos that I didn’t use.”

“Remind me to raid her albums when we go to visit in June,” Jared muttered under his breath, laughing as fingers found the spot on his side where he was ticklish. “Hey! No tickling! Unfair!”

“All’s fair in love, war, and tormenting my boyfriend.” Jensen smiled again before sitting beside him on the sofa after retrieving his phone, then he handed Jared the rest of his sandwich. “Eat...because you’ll need your strength.”

Jared knew he’d be lucky to get anything else filmed that day; he managed to finish, able to notice what Jensen was doing. “You didn’t have to delete the photos…or not all of ‘em if you said I could leave that one up.”

“Nah, I planned on deleting all but the pink shirt one, after I made my point. While it’s fine for me to torment you, it’s not so fine if someone else got it in their heads to try. I already threatened Misha if one of those ever popped back up.” Jensen dropped his phone to slip his arm around Jared for the few moments more alone-time they had before someone came knocking. “If I haven’t told you, yet, today...I love you.”

Jensen was a lot like his character in that way, openly expressing emotions didn’t come too easy, so it made Jared smile whenever he did, especially when he did it on the set.

“Love you too, Jen.” He returned the next kiss, groaning when Clif pounded on his door.

“Hey! They want you on set and since I can’t find Jensen in his trailer bring him with you. Robbie says for both of you to leave the phones behind or he’s confiscating them.” He shouted through the door.

“Geez, it’s not like we’re doing anything bad with them,” Jared muttered as he was forced to give up his phone so Jensen could slip them both into his bag until they were done filming. “I can see if we were sending porn or…”

“Don’t give Misha ideas, dude,” Jensen laughed, nodding after making certain Jared didn’t look like he’d been kissed and felt up by his co-star. “Let’s go play with Crowley.”

That made Jared happier as he stepped out of his trailer, still missing the subtle connectedness they had shared in private, when he felt a finger brushing over his arm, Jensen’s subtle way of giving him the ability to touch. “Hey, are you ever going to publicly Tweet?” he asked, hearing a snort of laughter.

“No, I’ll leave that to you and Misha. I’ll lurk and play your online bodyguard for a little while longer.” Jensen didn’t mind so much this whole act of social media, but he would rather enjoy watching Jared do it…and using his not-so-public account to tease the hell out of people who didn’t know it was him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Look for more J2 coming soon.


End file.
